


Please, Tommy, Please

by alien_in_the_sea



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Original Character Death(s), newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_in_the_sea/pseuds/alien_in_the_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Thomas couldn't pull the trigger?<br/>What if Thomas couldn't kill his best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Tommy, Please

"KILL ME!" And then Newt's eyes cleared as if he'd gained one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his voice softened. "Please Tommy, please."  
With his heart falling into a black abyss, Thomas looked at Newt's eyes, where he saw the Flare consuming his brain and resolved to pull the trigger.  
Before he could think about it, his shaking hand dropped the gun and his knees gave up, leaving Thomas face to face against Newt.  
"I-I'm sorry. I-I just c-can't, Newt. Please, Newt, I cant." Thomas sobbed pulling Newt into a hug.  
"STOP TOMMY, JUST PULL THE BLOODY TRIGGER." Newt's face was wet with tears. "I want to die. Don't you see? I don't want to be one of them."  
They we both crying on their knees, Thomas apologising and Newt sobbing without control.  
Thomas was hit with sudden realisation. He loved Newt. There was something about him that didn't allow him to perform his will while staring at Newt's red and puffy eyes.  
"I-I just can't. I l-love you, Newt."  
Before he could answer, Lawrence got out of the van, his movements were violent and Brenda was trying to contain him. His face was filled with rage and impatience from the delay what implied to his safety against the Cranks.  
"Thomas, move, now. If you can't pull the trigger I will. I'm not sitting around here any longer. It's full of bloody cranks!" His voice trembled with fear.  
Thomas didn't answer, he looked at Lawrence, his gun held up and embraced Newt tighter, while he was starting to calm himself down. Newt was still begging for Thomas to kill him but in silent whispers, trying to assimilate the weight of Thomas' confession.  
"I do too, shuck-face." Were Newt's last words. He didn't see the bullet coming. Lawrence shot him in the side, the only part of his body that could be shot without hurting Thomas.  
"What have you done, Lawrence?" Whispered Brenda as she saw Thomas break apart.  
"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU DISGUSTING BLOODY IDIOT! YOU'RE NOT BETTER THAN WICKED! THEY KILLED CHUCK AND YOU KILLED NEWT!" Thomas cried and raged.  
Newt tried to hold on to his last breath for as long as possible but his time was running out. The wound the bullet had inflicted had spread into a pool of warm blood. Thomas was desperate and his time was running out so he kissed Newt in his sweet lips hoping that it would be the kiss that kept him alive.   
Just before he took his last breath, Newt tried his all his strength to return the kiss, getting pressure out of his chest, confession more love to Thomas with a kiss than with words and lastly gave up to the wound with a smile on his face. Newt was dead.  
Thomas held Newt's lifeless body and stroked his hair while his tears fell into Newt's pale face.  
Brenda, too cold-headed to feel jealous at the moment and assessing the most important tasks yet, hit Lawrence in the back of his head, knocking him out and dropping him in the white van. Brenda tried to approach Thomas while he cried but when he saw her coming a drop of hate filled his heart looking at her face. Thomas, using the strength gained at the Maze, picked up Newt's lifeless body like a precious baby and started running.  
He ran until his legs gave up. He was in a small house with its windows broken. He grabbed a piece of cloth from a ripped curtain and used it to block the door. Everything was happening so quickly, he didn't seem to have a notion of time anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. He locked himself and Newt in the furthest place possible inside the small house, the basement.   
There he held Newt like a precious thing. He cried and kissed his lips and stroked his hair until the pain in his chest was unbearable.  
"I'm sorry, Newt. I can't do this without you. I love you, shuck-face." He whispered to Newt.  
He kissed his lips once more, for the sake of having something to hold on to as he took the gun out of his pocket.  
Brenda was furiously knocking on the door, which only came as a silent knock to Thomas, which he ignored.  
Holding Newt's dead hand and holding the gun, Thomas pulled the trigger against his chest, hoping to meet Newt somewhere after the death. Thomas couldn't bear it. Newt was his strength. And he lost it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I write angsty stuff! But honestly, I just wanted an alternative way of this whole situation happening. Sorry if it's bad :/


End file.
